Big Things......small package
by Extreme Anime Lover
Summary: My best fic by FAR!! Its about Vegeta and a loving and unforgetable kitten


Big things….small package.

I've been inspired! Because just before I wrote this I made a few interesting observations on my favorite neighborhood cats. I tried to catch a pregnant female named Aliki and I did it! But it left me with a claw scar on my neck. While I was doing so I also observed the only friendly cat, Phat. GOKU IS STILL CHIBI!(About 11 years old)

One faithful day, the Z Warriors decided to go on a picnic out on some other planet called Giliam 6.

" Come on lets get going!!!" said chibi Goku impatiently.

" We're trying dad! Why did you load up so much food anyway!?" Gohan said under extreme pressure of the 14 picnic baskets he was holding " Goten help!"

Goten was sitting under a tree typing on his new lap top. "……."

"Goten!"'

"……. What?"

"I could use some help!" 

" Oh. Wait a sec!"

Goten carefully closed his lap top and set it around his shoulder. 

He ran over to his brother and took half the baskets. "Any more?"

"Yes, about 26 more!" Gohan screamed

"Umm. I gotta go." 

Goten turns around and slowly walks toward the house.

"Oh no you don't!" 

Gohan grabs Goten by the back of his shirt and drags him over to the big pile of baskets.

Once all the baskets were packed into two shuttles. Goku got into the car to pick up Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This is so stupid!!" Vegeta exclaimed

"Oh Vegeta! Lighten up, we'll have a great time!" Bulma happily pronounced.

"Yeah right"

The car sped through the sky.

"Anyway Kakkarot. Do you have a license?"

"Of course Vegeta!"

"I know but does the license still work at that age?"

"Hmm let me see." 

Goku let go of the wheel L took out his Mickey Mouse wallet.

The vehicle turned to the wrong direction and then started to fall.

"KAKKAROT!!!"

"What?"

"GET THE WHEEL!!!!"

"Opps"

Everybody screamed as the car hit the ground with a big boom. L

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Wonder where your father is. He should be here right now." said Chichi. 

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Gohan go get the door."

"Okay."

Gohan opened door. "Hi dad! About time."

Pan poked her head from behind Gohan. " Grandpa!!"

She gave Goku a suffocating hug. Then she ran out the door, leaving her Grandpa gasping for air. "She's strong!"

"yep. Where's the others?"( Gohan)

"Outside."

"Okay. COME ON TIME TO GO!!"

Goten walked past his dad, his lap top hanging around his neck.

Chichi went out the back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Everyone was in they're shuttle. Goku had gone SSJ 4 and was going to transport every body with his funky little power thingy. In seconds they were speeding through space. But it lasted for only about 16 minutes before they got there. Goku was panting.

"Whats the matter dad?" Goten wondered

"I hit an b-b-b-big m-m-meteor."

"Oh. You poor soul" Goten patted Goku's wounded shoulder. "It'll be alright in a few minutes." 

They were in a beautiful flower field with one or two trees.

"Wow!" (Pan) J

"Stupid. Just like I said." Vegeta said. Twas grumpy.

"I think its pretty Vegeta." Bulma exclaimed

"Yeah. Your right. Pretty stupid."

"Vegeta!"

"Aww come on lets eat" said Goku rubbing his shoulder. "And Vegeta please if you want to ruin someones time go talk to a flower. There are a whole lot to prey on."

"Hmph" (Vegeta)

"Hey Trunks! Wanna go to that tree! Its free!" (Goten)

"Alright"

Once they got there they put a little sign on the tree.

This tree has already been calimed

So scram!!

Everybody staarted to eat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

While Vegeta sat alone in a small black-dark blue flower patch he saw a bundle of fur crawl into his basket.

"Wha?"

"Mew!"

"Ahhh!"

"MEEEEW!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"MEOWWWWW!!!!"

A small kitten jumped from the basket and into Vegeta's arms.

The kitten was white with gray patches. It jumped from Veggie's arms to his hair and curled up.

"What is this?"

Vegeta gently took it from his hair into his hands. It gave a friendly mew.

"Stupid cat"

He set the kitty down and nudged it. He expected it to run but it turned and mewed.

"Quit it cat. Now shoo." 

Vegeta nudged its fragile chest. It didn't run but it purred.

"VEGETA TIME TO GO!!!" Bulma shouted

The kitten got scared and ran for cover…………..in Vegeta's hair.

"Get out of there."

Vegeta once again removed the kitten and set it in the bush.

"Now. Shoo!"

It didn't move.

"Whatever"

Vegeta turned to pack everything away. The kitten just sat there.

"Dawn it!"

He took the kitty and stashed it in the basket.

"VEGETA GET OVER HERE!!!"

"COMING WOMAN!!!" Vegeta returned his attention to the cat. He opened a bag and took out a meatloaf sandwich " Eat this."

"Mew"

The kitten ate peacefully as Vegeta closed the lid.

Vegeta trotted to the shuttles.

" About time Veggie" Bulma said

"Whatever"

Goku started to do the power thingy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once back on earth, in Capsule Corp., and in his room Vegeta opened the basket. The kitten was sleeping peacefully. Vegeta gently nudged it and it awoke with a good morning mew. It jumped on him and cuddled him. Vegeta smirked then shook his head violently.

"I think I'm going soft." 

"Mew! Purrrrrrrrr"

"Oh dawn it"

He patted the kittens soft fur.

'What will I call it? How about Aliki………yeah I guess.'

Vegeta held up the kitten.

"Do you like that?"

"Mew"

"Aliki……….hmm"

The cat jumped onto his bed. And curled up.

'sigh'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

That night.

The cat was sleeping on Vegeta's pillow on the floor. The cat sprang up.

"MEW!!"

It started running around mewing like heck.

"MMMMMEEEEWWWW!!!!"

Vegeta awoke

"Shut up!"

"MEOWWWWWW!!!"

"QUIT THAT!!"

The cat clawed at Vegeta's arm.

Finally Vegeta grabbed the cat and he noticed the strange smell and got up. Poison.

"Mew!"

Vegeta fired a flare blast toward the hallway. It awoke everyone in the house and soon everyone was outside. All but a certain fuzz ball.

"ALIKI!!!!!" Vegeta shouted

" What?" Bulma panted

"The cat! ALIKI!!"

A small mew came from the house.

"Aliki."

Vegeta held his breath and ran into the house. He found the kitten in his bedroom clawing at a wall.

"Get out you cat."

The kitten gave a look that said 'get out of here'

He continued to claw at the wall. When he finally got through he quickly ran to get a piece of rubber. By now Vegeta was almost out of breath so he ran to get the kitten but it ran from him. He had no other choice but to get out alone. He ran out of the house then the police came

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The house was searched. A pipe line had burst and it had exited a deadly gas. Also another pipe cracked if it had leaked any longer there could have been something like a nuclear bomb. But in the crack was a very small piece of rubber…………The only thing that stopped the explosion. 

"There was a cat in the house did you find it?" Vegeta explained

"Sorry sir, no cat."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day Vegeta was sadly going through the forest when he heard a small mew.

"Aliki? ALIKI!!" 

"m..mew" (weakly)

"Huh? Aliki…"

"mew……………………"

"no…….n-n-"

A small tear came into Vegeta's eye. The almost full grown cat lay dead in a pile of leaves.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

one week later….

Vegeta was once again going through the forest. He stopped to look at the tiny grave. He bent to look at it.

"I am ……way too soft."

He just sat there when………

Out of nowhere a small kitten landed on his head. It was just like Aliki.

It hopped into his arms them in his hair and there it curled up.

Like it?

Please write a review!

This was a replacement for my fanfic 'HE GREATEST FANFICTION EVER!' For those who didn't like it.


End file.
